


Son-in-law Isumi?

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbe after prompt: "Isumi/Nase - ultimate catch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son-in-law Isumi?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from qem_chibati: "Isumi/Nase - ultimate catch" 
> 
> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

Drat! Mum saw Isumi-kun. And now she's got all kinds of stupid ideas in her head.

Last week she made me take him a bento that turned out to have pink hearts all over it. I could just have died!

Now yesterday, she contrived to be around the institute just as I was getting my tutoring session from Isumi-kun. And she just stood there and gushed about wedding ceremonies! ARG!

 _sigh_ I wish I could get it through her head that Go is all we really have in common. And that we only want to play together, not live together…

xOxOx

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words exactly (including the title)!


End file.
